James Pede Para Lily
by Mlynx
Summary: James decide que ja está mais do que na hora de fazer um pedido muito importante para a sua namorada


**Então, meio ativa nos últimos dias, tem continuação, mas eu so vou postar se eu tiver resposta, espero que gostem, quero REVIEWS!**

**Muitas, muuuuuuuuuitas.**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

Talvez fosse uma pequena loucura o que ele estava prestes a fazer, provavelmente receberia um grande 'não' como resposta, mas ele provavelmente era a pessoa que mais ouvira aquilo da ruiva e nunca desistiu, não iria fazê-lo agora, além do que tinha certeza que diria sim.

Ou talvez não...

Andava de um lado para o outro com impaciência.

- Pontas se você pretende abrir um buraco no chão com certeza existe um modo mais prático do que andando. – Murmurou Sirius que estava sentado no sofá do apartamento que todos os Marotos dividiam desde que haviam saído de Hogwarts seis meses antes.

James não respondeu apenas olhou feio para o amigo e continuou sua caminhada sem destino. A ruiva tinha andando bastante ocupada nos últimos dias, a verdade era que ela andava ocupada desde que eles haviam saído da escola, mas, talvez porque ele quisesse passar cada vez mais tempo com ela, nos últimos dias ela tinha andado ainda mais ocupada.

Estava a seis meses de terminar o curso de medibruxaria e cada vez mais ocupada e James recebia menos atenção do que as crianças que ela tratava no St. Mungos, e depois que o treinamento para auror de James havia acabado há poucas semanas ele estava ficando cada vez mais cansado e ocupado cumprindo sua função.

Resultado, ele via a namorada uma vez por semana por algumas horas e os dois estavam exaustos demais para qualquer coisa que não fosse ficar abraçados no sofá da casa que Lily dividia com as meninas, sexo então...

Mais de três meses...

James estava a ponto de estourar...

E não era apenas pelo sexo, ele também estava com saudades, eles achavam que depois que saísse de Hogwarts teriam mais tempo para ficarem juntos, mas nem mesmo moravam na mesma casa, a verdade é que nem mesmo tinham tido tempo de conversar sobre ficarem juntos sobre o mesmo teto.

Mas aquilo iria mudar, naquela noite.

Pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

- Você devia se acalmar ou vai acabar nem mesmo conseguindo fazer o pedido. – Murmurou Remo enquanto sentava no sofá ao lado de Sirius.

- Tem algum chocolate por aí? – James perguntou ao amigo enquanto olhava para o relógio em seu pulso pela milésima vez.

- Não vai te ajudar meu amigo, e pare de conferir os bolsos, está tudo aí. – Murmurou o amigo enquanto voltava para ler o livro que carregava debaixo do braço.

- Quando as meninas vão chegar? – Frank, como sempre acontecia, surgiu do nada atrás de James.

- Pelo horário já deveriam estar aqui. – Respondeu o moreno se jogando no sofá entre os outros dois amigos.

- Em cerca de cinco minutos Frank, o James só está um pouco nervoso. – Respondeu um incrivelmente são Sirius.

- Cara a Lily te ama, relaxa. – Murmurou Frank enquanto olhava para a porta, ele estava muito mais interessado na chegada de Alice do que na saída de James, afinal os dois já está, noivos.

Filho da puta sortudo!

Pensou James que segundos depois deu um pulo do sofá quando a porta se abriu e ele ouviu os risos das meninas, logo as barulhentas Marlene, Alice e Lucy irromperam no apartamento dos garotos carregando suas maletas e algumas sacolas que exalavam um cheiro muito bom.

- Ótimo, elas chegaram. – Disse James enquanto levantava rapidamente do sofá. – Obrigado meninas, mesmo. – Disse para as garotas. – Desfrutem dos seus namorados enquanto eu vou lá tentar fazer a minha vida.

- Arrumamos o apartamento para você garanhão. – Marlene falou enquanto se jogava no colo de Sirius e colava a boca na dele.

- Mas eu nunca vi aquele apartamento desarrumado. – Comentou enquanto estava na porta.

- É, mas nós arrumamos de um jeito especial. – Murmurou Alice antes de sumir no corredor com Frank.

- Vejo vocês depois. – Disse antes de sumir pela porta.

Resolveu que andaria até a floricultura na esquina e comprar alguns lírios, aquilo a deixaria feliz.

* * *

Minutos depois James aparatava na porta do apartamento das meninas, tocou a campainha apenas para ter certeza de que a ruiva ainda não tinha chegado, conjurou uma cadeira e sentou, rodando as flores devagar, nervosamente, devagar e sentindo que aquela ideia não iria funcionar.

Ele ouviu o suspiro longo e cansado que ele conhecia muito bem, a ruiva tinha tido um dia muuuito estressante. A garota não parecia ter percebido que o namorado estava ali até que quando ele se levantou muito rápido a cadeira caiu no chão e se desfez em nada.

- James. – A ruiva estava surpresa, cansada e carregando alguns livros e uma bolsa, mas ainda assim soltou o que segurava e abraçou o namorado com força. – Pensei que tivesse dito que não poderia ficar comigo hoje.

- Consegui sair cedo. – Ele a beijou com calma e se afastou relutante. – Trouxe para você. - Entregou as flores e se abaixou para pegar as coisas que ela havia soltado no chão do corredor.

- Eu nem mesmo fiz o jantar ou comprei algo para a gente comer. – Disse a ruiva enquanto destrancava a porta do apartamento. – Se você quiser a gente pode sair par...

James parou atrás dela e também ficou surpreso, o apartamento estava cheio de velas e rosas e de algo que cheirava extremamente bem vinha da mesa.

- Você fez isso? – Ela perguntou sorrindo enquanto entrava no apartamento com ela.

- Não, mas as meninas devem ter arrumado. – Murmurou surpreso enquanto colocava as cosas da Lily que carregava em cima do sofá. – Pedi para que elas saíssem, queria ficar sozinho com você, pedi para as meninas ficarem com os seus namorados e me deixarem ficar com você.

- Obrigada Jay, mesmo. – A ruiva o abraçou e o beijou com força, os beijos demoraram, as flores caíram no chão, mas ela não se preocupou, os beijos se alongaram até que eles caíram no sofá, mas eles pararam quando a ruiva caiu sobre os livros. – Aaaaaí!

Os dois rolaram rindo pelo chão.

- Desculpe pelos movimentos não planejados. – Ele sussurrou. – Mas já que as meninas fizeram comida para a gente, que que se acha da gente comer?

- Parece uma boa ideia, eu to morrendo de fome, como você disse que não vinha fiquei estudando até mais tarde na biblioteca. – A ruiva sentou no chão e sorriu. – Estou feliz por você ta aqui Jay, mas eu sei que você ta escondendo alguma coisa.

- Vamos comer...

* * *

O jantar deveria ter sido mais como uma coisa romântica, mas cada segundo que passava a coragem do moreno ia para o ralo, descia junto com a comida que ele não conseguia comer direito.

- Jay...

- Sim. – Ele respondeu olhando para cima sem levantar a cabeça do prato.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou uma preocupada ruiva.

- Não tem nada errado. – Mentiu.

- Querido você ta segundo o garfo com força, não falou nada desde que a gente levantou do chão, me conta querido, o que aconteceu?

- Eu preciso falar com você, e tem de ser antes da sobremesa senão eu não vou conseguir fazer mais.

- Você está me deixando nervosa.

James tirou do bolso uma caixa retangular de veludo e arrastou sobre a mesa até a frente da namorada. Ela olhou para James surpresa e virou a cabeça de lado olhando da caixa para ele e dela para caixa.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Abra. – Ele murmurou nervoso.

A ruiva, com as mãos tremulas, abriu a caixinha e olhou para ele com um olhar bastante curioso.

A caixa continha uma chave um pouco velha e nada mais.

- Um-uma chave James? – Perguntou estranhando.

- É eu queria te fazer uma proposta ruiva e quero que você a escute bem antes de me dar uma resposta.

- Ok.

- Eu queria que a gente fosse morar junto, mas é claro que eu não chamaria você para morar com aqueles babuínos que moram comigo.

- Você não está muito longe do que eles são querido. – Comentou Lily sorrindo.

- Ok, ok, mas eu também não viria morar aqui com vocês.

- As meninas te poriam para fora antes que você desfizesse as malas.

- Então eu pensei, eu to trabalhando... Você vai começar logo... Nesses meses a gente se tornou, pelo menos eu, porque você, já era há muito tempo, mais responsáveis, acho que a gente já pode ir pra um lugar só da gente, eu já comprei a casa, mesmo que você diga não.

- Jay...

- Lil's antes de dizer não pensa, faz tempo que a gente não se vê, faz tempo que eu não tenho um tempo a sós com você, eu sei que a gente vai trabalhar e que isso vai tomar tempo, mas se a gente morar juntos vamos ter mais tempo, eu sei que a casa vai dar trabalho, a gente vai ter que reformar porque é na verdade um apartamento meio velho e pequeno, mas só para gente, no começo. – Ele deixou claro. – Depois que a gente começar a fazer os Juniors pode ser...

- Para, para, para. – Ela interrompeu com as mãos balançando para o alto. – Informação demais Jay, informação demais, a gente pode se mudar, eu estava pensando em falar isso com você quando a gente tivesse tempo, mas vamos com calma antes de falar em bebes, a gente nem ta casado ainda, muito menos noivo.

- Ok, ok, eu espero, mas isso quer dizer que você aceita morar comigo? – Perguntou sorrindo como um menino.

- Sim querido, eu aceito, mesmo que a gente tenha que reformar a casa toda. – A ruiva sentou no colo do namorado sorrindo com as chaves nas mãos e o beijou. – Vou ficar feliz em pôr ordem na sua vida.

- Amo você. – Ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la

- Também te amo.

- Agora que você já aceitou casar comigo vamos para o segundo passo.

- Que seria?

James lutou um pouco, mas conseguiu tirar algo do bolso sem que a ruiva saísse do lugar e colocou o anel em cima da mesa

- Casa comigo?

* * *

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado**

**E então?**

**Merece continuação ou não?  
Postei uma ontem, uma hoje, depende de vocês postar uma amanhã...**


End file.
